Change in the Future
by Arwennicole
Summary: Karone wanted more out of life so she left for Terra Venture, but will it change her future she left behind on Earth? CHAPTER 12!
1. Lana

Change in the Future

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ and I got help with the plot. I just own the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Karone wanted more out of life so she left for Terra Venture, but will it change her future she left behind on Earth?**

Change in the Future

Chapter 1: Lana

Karone sat in the room and watched as Ashley placed her head on Andros's lap. "I hate you, I really, really, hate you," Ashley muttered. Andros sighed as he rubbed Ashley's back.

"I know," he answered.

Karone giggled and watched as Andros took care of Ashley like he promised. Ashley held onto Andros's hand and winced in pain. "I need drugs or something," she murmured. Andros ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll go find the doctor to give you one of those weird epidural deals you were talking about," Karone assured her.

Karone slowly got up and she left the room. Andros ran circles over her back. "You're awfully quiet," she commented. Andros laughed slightly.

"Every time I go to say something you tell me to shut up and that I'm annoying you," he answered.

"That's contractions talking," she assured him.

She closed her eyes and sighed as he stroked her hair. "I thought we were going to wait until we had kids," she commented. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Those plans changed when I decided to come back to Earth with you," he answered.

Ashley laughed slightly but then she winced. "Don't make me laugh," she muttered.

"Sorry," he answered.

He kissed the side of her head and pressed his forehead against the side of her head. Ashley dug her nails into his arm when a really strong, painful contraction hit.

After awhile, Karone came back with the doctor. "She said your contractions are becoming rather painful now?" She asked. Andros winced when Ashley dug her nails into his arm again.

"Well, with the blood going down my arm now, I think that's a yes," he replied.

"I need something now," Ashley hissed.

The doctor checked her. "Sorry, sweetie. The window of opportunity has been closed," she informed. Ashley was in disbelief.

"Open the window," Ashley answered.

"Can't open the window," the doctor told her.

"Break the window, I can't do this."

Andros looked at Karone. "I have to leave," she informed. She walked over to Ashley. "Hey, if you can save the world you can give birth," Karone assured her. She kissed Andros's cheek before leaving the room.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Karone rubbed her stomach with a sigh. Andros came out and everyone stood up. "Is she okay?" Cassie asked.

"She's fine, she's just exhausted," he replied.

"Well?" Carlos asked.

"What is it?" TJ asked.

Andros leaned back against the wall. "We're not sure yet," he replied. They gave him a quizzical look. "They're trying their best in there, but the contractions wiped Ashley out," he informed. Cassie crossed her arms over her chest.

"So…what now?" Zhane asked.

"They're letting her rest right now, doctor's keeping an eye on her. We should find something out soon," he replied.

"Then…what are you doing out here?" Carlos asked.

"While Ashley's resting, I came out to tell you guys what's going on and I needed a break too," he replied.

He rubbed his forehead with a sigh. Cassie held his hand. "Anything we can do?" She asked. Andros shook his head.

"No, but I don't think you guys should just hang around here," he replied.

"We're not leaving," Karone told him.

"Yeah, we're staying, we promised you and Ash that we'd be here for you guys," Zhane agreed.

They nodded and Andros nodded his head slowly. "Right…I better get back in there," he told them. They watched as the former Red Ranger went back into the room.

**(Sometime Later)**

They kept their promise to Andros and just sat out in the waiting room. What seemed like hours, Andros finally came out and Cassie stood up. "Well?" She asked. Andros gave them a tired smile.

"A girl," he replied.

Karone gasped and she hugged Andros. "How's Ashley?" Carlos asked. Andros let Karone go.

"She's fine, exhausted, but fine," he replied.

Karone looked at Andros's arms. "Um…I think you should have those taken care of," she commented. Andros looked at his arms to see the damage Ashley's nails did.

"I just think Ashley needs to cut her nails," he answered.

Everyone laughed. "Ashley's asleep now and the baby's in the nursery," he informed. The others went to see the baby, but Karone stayed next to her brother.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

Andros sat down. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't as tired as Ashley is," he replied. Karone laughed slightly. "By the way, Ashley wanted me to tell you that when you're in labor to take the epidural when that window of opportunity is opened," he commented. Karone smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," she agreed.

Andros kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go back to be with Ashley," he told her.

"You go, you need rest," she assured him.

Andros got up and went back down towards the room.

Before Karone left the hospital, she peeked into Ashley's room and a smile came across her face. She found Ashley and Andros asleep in each other's arms. She placed a hand on her stomach and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Zhane standing there. "Let's go home," he told her. Karone nodded and she left the hospital with Zhane.


	2. The Twins

Chapter 2: The Twins

Karone looked over at Zhane to see him sitting by a window with an infant in his arms. "Okay, no more kids for you," she told him. Zhane laughed and he looked over to see her holding the twin.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were going to end up pregnant with twins," he objected.

"You didn't know I was going to get pregnant at all," she answered.

"Yeah, jaw still hurts from where Andros hit me."

Karone giggled and then the baby she was holding started whimpering. "Aw, what's wrong sweetie?" She asked. She kissed her daughter's forehead. She looked at Zhane. "Zhane, could you undo the tie on my neck?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," he replied.

Zhane walked over and undid the tie on her neck. Karone smiled as she fed their daughter. Zhane sat down again with their son in his arms yet. "Man, he's out like a light yet," he commented.

"If you say that you're going to wake up him," she scolded.

Karone sighed as she held her daughter's tiny hand. "Our kids need names," Zhane pointed out. Karone looked up.

"Right," she agreed.

Karone smiled. "I started to like the name, Gwen," she commented.

"Fits her very well," he answered.

"What about you Zhane?" She asked.

"What about me?"

Karone giggled. "What do you want to name our son?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…" he trailed off.

Karone rolled her eyes. "I like the name Nolan to tell you the truth," he commented. She sat back and she looked at Zhane.

"Could you…" she trailed off.

"Oh yeah."

Zhane walked over and he was able to tie the back of her hospital gown again. Karone sighed as she looked down at Gwen. "I don't know, Zhane…this seems to be happening all so fast," she murmured. Zhane gave her a quizzical look. Karone shook her head. "I'm acting silly, just ignore me," she told him. He chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

Later that day, Karone was resting in her hospital bed when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. She looked up and smiled to see Andros there.

"Hey, stopped by to see the new mommy," he commented.

He kissed her forehead and sat by her bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Karone sighed.

"A little tired," she replied.

"Understandable."

Karone sighed as she pulled at the blanket. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Andros saw that she was lying. "Andros…have you ever felt…I don't know…stuck?" She asked. Andros placed a hand over hers.

"Once in awhile, why?" He asked.

Karone shrugged her shoulders. "I've gone from being Astronema and because I wasn't careful I've been shoved into parenthood," she replied. Andros sighed, he knew where this was going. "I mean…you're going places. You have gone to places," she pointed out.

"So have you," he reminded.

"That's not the same, I destroyed the places I went to see."

Karone rubbed her forehead. "I'm sounding really stupid right now," she muttered.

"No you're not," he assured her.

"Yes I am…I've been a mother for what three hours?" She asked.

"You've been miserable for a long time."

Karone lowered her head slightly. "I love Zhane…you of all people should know that," she commented. Andros nodded his head slowly. "But…I haven't even gotten the chance to experience life. I made one stupid mistake," she muttered.

"Karone…" he started.

"I don't regret having my kids though."

"I never thought of that."

Karone sat back against her bed. "What do I do?" She asked. Andros sighed as he held onto her hand.

"We see where this goes first and you have to talk to Zhane," he replied.

"Right…"

Andros hugged her. "And you know that I'm always here," he added. Karone hugged him back and let out a sigh.

**(Three Days Later)**

Karone sat outside with Ashley. Andros and Ashley's daughter, Lana, was bouncing in Ashley's lap. Nolan and Gwen were asleep in their shaded carriers on Karone's right. "So, where did that brother of mine go?" Karone asked. Ashley laughed and Lana just gurgled.

"You know Andros. A tiny glitch in the universe somewhere and he goes running," she replied.

Karone laughed and she looked over at the twins. "Andros told me you went into a depressed state on him when he was visiting you," Ashley commented. Karone sighed and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm just feeling a little trapped right now," Karone answered.

Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay," she assured her. Karone sighed and sat back.

"I really do hope so," she murmured.


	3. Terra Venture

Chapter 3: Terra Venture

Karone sighed as she paced back and forth in the living room. She rubbed the back of her neck, she was worried about Andros and the others. She heard about the Psycho Rangers' return and she was scared out of her mind about it. She gasped when her com link went off. She ran over and grabbed it. "Zhane anything?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Karone, they're okay," he replied.

Karone sat down in a chair and let out a sigh of relief. "They're on their way home," he added. Karone smiled and then she looked over at the twins to see them asleep in their playpen.

**(NASADA)**

Karone ran over and hugged Andros once he was off his Galaxy Glider. "What happened?" She asked.

"The Psycho Rangers are gone," Ashley replied.

Karone saw the depressed look on Cassie's face. "But Kendrix sacrificed her life to save Cassie," Andros added.

"Her Quasar Saber?" Karone asked.

"We don't know where it is," Carlos replied.

"The last we saw it, it was floating up into space," TJ put in.

Karone rubbed the back of her neck. "I have to get it back," she told them.

"What? No way," Andros objected.

"I have to, Andros," she insisted.

"It's too dangerous," Andros answered.

"Andros is right. This Trakeena is worse than how you were, no offense," Carlos agreed.

Karone shook her head. "I have to do this," she told them.

"Karone," Zhane called.

Karone walked over to Zhane and held his hand. "Zhane, you know that I have to do this," she pointed out. Zhane sighed and he nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah," he answered.

Karone bit her lip as she hugged him tight. Zhane hugged her back and lifted her off the ground slightly. "I love you," he murmured. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros sighed as Karone walked over to him. "You just take care of Ashley and Lana," she told him.

"You know I will, you just take care of yourself," he answered.

Karone hugged him tight and she hugged Ashley in her free arm. She let out a sad sigh and she let them go. "We'll help Zhane with Nolan and Gwen too," Ashley assured her. Karone smiled. They watched as Karone put a few things in her a bag and she left Earth on a ship that KO-35 sent them.

**(Onyx)**

Karone closed her eyes as she walked into the saloon wearing her Astronema clothes. "I really hate these things," she muttered. She sat down at the bar and listened to the auction going on.

"This is the crown jewel of the auction!" The auctioneer announced.

She saw the Quasar Saber in his hands. "_Kendrix's saber…_" she thought. She listened to the bids being called out. "One million!" She called out.

"Astronema!" The auctioneer gasped.

Karone turned around in her chair. "I--It is an honor to have you here…you bid one million zenabatars for the Quasar Saber?" He asked. Karone smiled as she stood up.

"Better yet. I'll take the saber and all of you keep your lives," she informed.

She walked over and took the saber into her hands. "Please, don't mind me, continue…" she started. She swung the sword around and she held back a giggle when the auctioneer's pants fell. "Oops," she muttered. She took the sword and turned to leave.

"You're not Astronema. Astronema betrayed the darkness and became good. You are Karone," Trakeena informed.

Karone felt her heart stop as Jindrax came at her. She backed up and she started fighting him. Karone was backed up against a railing and she bent backwards over the railing only to have her wig fall off and she sat up with a gasp. She fought Jindrax off and she ran out of the saloon.

She hid behind a wall and she listened to what was going on. "The Rangers…I have to warn them," she murmured. Karone glanced over her shoulder and left to go help the Rangers.

**(The Planet the Rangers were On)**

Karone arrived and she gasped to find the Rangers on the ground. She ran over to the Red Ranger, Leo, she believed his name was. She ran over and helped him off the ground. "Come on," she told him.

"But how…" he trailed off.

"I'll explain later," she answered.

She and the other Rangers hid underneath a cliff. She glanced around the corner to see if anyone was following them. She then looked at the other Rangers. "Karone?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I wanted to bring this back to you," Karone replied.

Karone held up the Quasar Saber with a small smile. "Kendrix's saber!" Damon gasped.

"How did you get it?" Kai asked.

"It was on Onyx. I kind of had to pretend I was still Astronema," she replied.

Leo stared at the young woman in front of him. "You took a real risk," Maya commented.

"I did some horrible things when I was Astronema. I thought I would do something good for a change…I thought this was a way to start," she answered.

Leo took the Quasar Saber when she handed it to him. His hands touched hers only briefly. "I can't begin how to thank you," Leo told her. Karone smiled at him and shook her head.

"You don't have to," she assured him.

Just then, a blast landed near them and they hit the ground hard. "Four Rangers, the Pink Quasar Saber, and a washed up Astronema? This is a great day," Trakeena laughed. Leo crouched down next to Karone.

"Karone are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and she looked at the Quasar Saber that was on the ground not too far from her. While the Rangers were fighting, Karone got up and she grabbed the Quasar Saber. She fought off Trakeena, but then she ran up the mountain. Trakeena following right behind her.

Karone stopped when she came to the edge of the cliff and she tried to keep Trakeena away. Trakeena shot a blast at her, making Karone almost fall off the edge of the cliff. Trakeena grabbed the Quasar Saber, but held her sword up to Karone's throat. "Never, ever mess with Trakeena," she snapped. She then kicked Karone in the stomach making the former Queen of Evil falling from the cliff. Karone screamed, but she grabbed onto a rock before she could hit the ground.

Leo looked up to see Trakeena walking back with the Quasar Saber. "Oh, no!" He gasped. The monster took Leo and threw him to the ground.

Karone winced when she lost her grip and she started falling again. She usually heard of people's lives flashing before their eyes when they were dying, but as she was falling, the image of her twins went through her mind. She gasped when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up and she saw no one there at first, but then a white light appeared in front of her and it took shape of a Ranger. "Hello Karone," Kendrix greeted.

"Kendrix!" Karone gasped.

Kendrix waved her hand over Karone's wrist and her morpher appeared. "You will become the next Pink Ranger," she informed. She then carried Karone back to the top of the mountain. "The others need your help. You need to hurry, I'll be there if you need me," she informed. Kendrix let her go and she disappeared. Karone looked down at her morpher and she went down to help the Rangers.

Karone saw Leo on the ground and she grabbed Trakeena's arm. "You!" Trakeena snapped. Karone grinned as she kicked Trakeena's side and grabbed the Quasar Saber. She morphed into the Pink Ranger.

"Karone?" Leo asked.

Karone looked over at Leo. "It's me, Leo," she assured him. She helped Leo stand up and they fought off the rest of the monsters.

**(Terra Venture: After the Battle)**

After welcoming Karone to Terra Venture, they were sticking around when Karone's com link went off. "Oh! I almost forgot," she commented. She picked it up out of the bag of stuff she had and turned it on.

"Hey, Karone," Zhane greeted.

Karone smiled and she pushed her hair out of her face. "Hey, Zhane," she answered. She heard crying in the background. "Uh oh…what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replied.

Karone sighed and sat back in the chair. "Zhane…" she groaned.

"Okay, I did call to ask you something," he put in.

"What?" She asked.

"Um…where are the bottles, diapers, and clothes?"

Everyone was trying not to laugh at the conversation they were overhearing. "Bottles are in the top cupboard, diapers are in the drawer underneath the changing table, and the clothes are in the dresser near the closet," she replied.

"In the same room?" Zhane asked.

Karone let out a frustrated sigh. "Zhane…why don't you call Ashley?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Zhane, our children's lives are at stake and you don't even know where everything is!"

"Well…you've been taking care of them for the past month."

"I'll be stuck here for awhile. Could you just please call Ashley? She knows where everything is."

Zhane sighed and Karone got up to go somewhere private to talk to him. "Zhane, I know it's hectic," she started.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Hey."

Karone touched the screen and she bit her lip. "I do miss you guys. I just won't be home for a long time," she told him. Zhane nodded his head slowly and the twins started crying louder. "They're calling for you daddy," she giggled. Zhane smiled slightly.

"I'll see you soon," he assured her.

Karone nodded and she kissed her finger and pressed her finger against the screen. "I love you," she told him. Zhane placed his hand on the screen.

"Love you too," he answered.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They turned off the transmission and Karone went back into the room.


	4. Falling in Love

Chapter 4: Falling in Love

Karone smiled as she played with the kids in the park. Made her think of her own two kids that were back on Earth. She laughed as she dodged one of the kids. "Give me the ball, ball!" She called. One of the kids tossed her the ball and looked up as Leo walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Leo greeted.

Karone laughed as she watched the kids tackle Leo to the ground. She bit her tongue and she glanced down at the ground. She missed Nolan and Gwen, not a day went by when she hadn't thought about her kids. She smiled as Leo walked up to her once he got off the ground. "BYE LEO! BYE KARONE!" The kids shouted. Karone waved the kids off just as Leo grabbed the ball away from her.

"Hey!" She objected.

She went to grab the ball from him, but Leo pulled it away from her. Leo laughed when she grabbed at the ball again. "You're just a big kid," he commented. Karone laughed and she shook her head. She looked over at the kids and sighed.

"I guess so," she murmured.

She thought about the day she was kidnapped and she sighed. "Darkonda kidnapped me when I was about their age. It's because of him…I became Astronema…I learned to be evil," she explained. Leo stood there listening to her. Karone looked over at him. "I never really had a childhood," she added. Then a smile came across her face and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I'm making up for it now," she giggled. Then she grabbed the ball from him. "And what's your excuse?" She asked. Leo shrugged.

"I don't know, I just never grew up," he replied.

"Ah huh…"

She threw the ball at him while laughing. Karone looked up when she saw a monster. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Leo shouted. Karone bit her lip and she glanced at Leo. "KARONE! GO!" Leo shouted. Karone then went to get everyone out while Leo fought the monster. Karone stopped when she heard Leo crying out in pain. She turned back and she saw Leo on the ground.

"LEO!" She shouted.

She ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Leo, are you okay?" She asked. Karone felt her heart stop. She helped him stand up, but it became too much that they had to retreat.

**(Megaship)**

After explaining to Leo about the powerful warrior, she was going back to the planet with him to get his powers back. She rubbed the back of her neck as she sent a transmission to Earth. "Zhane," he answered.

"Hey," she answered.

Zhane smiled. "Hey, Rone," he greeted. Karone sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…um…I just came to tell you that Leo and I have to head to a planet that I defeated years ago," she replied.

She stopped when she heard one of the twins shriek. "Which one was that?" She asked. Zhane chuckled.

"Gwen," he replied.

Karone bit her lip. "They're laughing now?" She asked. Zhane nodded.

"They just started laughing a few days ago," he replied.

Karone sighed. "Karone," Leo called.

"You go save the universe again," he told her.

Karone nodded as she blew Zhane a kiss before leaving.

**(The Planet)**

"Once evil…always evil," Astronema sneered. Karone shook her head as she looked at her evil self.

"You're wrong," she answered.

Karone ducked and she fought Astronema, Leo being tied down by invisible ropes. She took Astronema's staff and fired at her. Astronema grabbed a sword and she grabbed Leo by his shirt, aiming the sword at his chest. Karone gasped and stopped short. "You can't have it both ways. It's your or him," she sneered. Karone stared at Leo and she felt fear and pain hit her hard in the gut.

"Leave him alone," she answered.

She threw the staff aside. "Take me," she told Astronema. Astronema looked at Karone in disbelief.

"You would sacrifice yourself?" She asked.

"Yes," Karone replied.

Astronema disappeared. "You have passed the test," the skeleton informed. Karone smiled as she hurried over to Leo.

"Leo, are you okay?" She asked.

Leo nodded and Karone smiled. "You may now enter," the skeleton informed before falling to the ground. Leo looked over at Karone and smiled.

"You did it," he commented.

Karone helped Leo off the ground, a familiar sensation going through her as she held onto him. They went into the cave and with Karone's tears of how sorry she was for turning the warrior into stone, they got Leo his powers back.

**(Miranoi: After the Battle)**

Karone watched as the guys played football and a smile came across her face as she watched Leo. It was something different that how she felt when they had first met, and it scared her a bit. "Okay, I know you're not evil anymore but…" Maya started as she stood in front of Karone. She glanced at the guys and then back at Karone. "How about a little mischief?" She asked.

"You're bad…what did you have in mind?" Karone asked standing up.

Maya whispered her plan into her ear and Karone giggled. She nodded as they walked over and grabbed the hose that was laying on the ground. They held the hose up and sprayed Damon right in the back. "HEY!" Damon shouted. Karone glanced at Maya before both girls sprayed the hose again.

"GET THEM!" Mike shouted.

Karone and Maya shrieked as all four guys came at them. "GET THE HOSE!" Leo shouted. Kai took the hose and Leo grabbed Karone around the waist and Mike held onto Maya.

"No!" Karone shrieked.

She struggled against Leo and laughed. Leo laughed as he kept a grip on her, but he couldn't help but notice how right it felt to be holding her around the waist. "FIRE THE HOSE!" Mike shouted. Both girls screamed when Kai sprayed the water on them.

"Revenge is sweet!" Kai laughed.

Karone tried again to get out of Leo's grip and she ended up pushing him backwards, making them both hit the ground. Everything seemed to had stopped when she looked down at Leo. She got up from the ground. "Sorry," she told him. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks and she quickly left. Mike let Maya go and the Yellow Ranger ran after the Pink Ranger.

**(Karone and Maya's room)**

Karone sighed as she pulled on her robe while her clothes were drying. "What was all that about?" Maya asked, wearing her robe. Karone shook her head as she dried her hair.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Yeah right."

Karone shook her head. "It was nothing," she assured her. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"Thinking about Zhane and the twins?" Maya asked.

Karone nodded. "I always do," she replied. She sat back against the couch and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Oh guess what," Maya told her.

"What?" Karone asked.

Maya laughed as she kneeled on the couch looking at her. "Come on guess," she insisted. Karone groaned.

"I hate guessing games," she whined.

Maya giggled. "Fine. I have a date tomorrow," Maya informed. Karone sat up.

"With who?" She asked.

Maya bit her lip. "No!" Karone gasped. Maya nodded. "Mike? Our Mike?" She asked. Maya giggled and nodded.

"When did that happen?" Karone asked.

"While he was keeping me from escaping," She replied.

"How cute."

Maya smiled and she pushed her hair behind her ear. Karone smiled as she hugged Maya.

That night, Karone was lying awake in her bed. A hand was on her stomach and she sighed. She couldn't sleep, she had so much on her mind. She rolled over on her side and stared at the far wall. "You don't feel anything for him…you don't…" she muttered.


	5. Painful Thoughts

Chapter 6: Painful Thoughts

Karone sighed as she walked back home with a grocery bag in her arms. She needed a few things for lunch and dinner so she went out to grab a few things. She heard a child laughing and she looked over to see a family walking down the street together. The dad picked his son up and set him on his shoulders and their daughter was holding onto her mother's hand. "HEY!" A voice shouted. Karone looked over and saw Leo running up to her.

"Oh, hey, Leo," she greeted.

Leo smiled as he walked next to her. "How are you doing today?" He asked. Karone smiled and she pushed her hair out of her face with her free hand.

"I'm doing good. How about yourself?" She asked.

Leo smiled. "Well, I'm doing better that's for sure," he replied. Karone nodded.

"Good," she answered.

She sighed "What do you have planned?" He asked. Karone shrugged.

"Going back home, maybe just do nothing," she replied.

"No way…"

"What?"

Leo grinned as he grabbed her arm. "You and I are going to get out and have fun," he replied. Karone smiled.

"Well, can I take these back to my apartment first?" She asked.

Leo laughed before following her back.

**(Karone's Apartment)**

Karone pushed her hair behind her ear as she set the bags on the counter. "So, did you talk to Zhane?" Leo asked. Karone nodded.

"Yeah, this morning," she replied.

Leo helped her put the stuff away. "How long have you two known each other?" He asked. Karone shrugged.

"A year now," she replied.

She let out a sigh. "So…have you talked to him about going to the next level?" He asked. Karone gave him a quizzical look, then she realized what he meant.

"Oh…marriage…he proposed when I was two months pregnant," she replied.

Leo felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. "But I told him no," she added.

"Oh…" he answered.

"Yeah. I'm not ready to get married."

Leo bit his tongue and Karone put the paper bags away. "I know it sounds silly, I mean, I did give birth to two great kids," she added. She sat on the counter and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"How did Andros take it when you told him that you were pregnant?" He asked.

Karone let out a sigh and she lowered her head slightly.

**(Flashback)**

_**Karone held Zhane's hand as they walked to the bridge. When the doors to the bridge opened, Andros was putting a few things into his data pad. "Zhane…Karone…wasn't expecting to see you guys here today," he commented.**_

"**_Andros…we need to talk," Karone informed._**

_**Andros set his data pad down. "Okay…" he answered. He looked at them to see the most uncomfortable looks on their faces. "Okay, now what?" He asked. Zhane cleared his throat. "And it doesn't look good," he added.**_

"**_You don't know that," Zhane answered._**

"**_Zhane, if it involves you, it's never something good," Andros stated._**

_**Karone let out a sigh and she let Zhane's hand go. "Andros, during the past few weeks, I've been waking up really sick," she started. Andros stood there, listening attentively, and wanting her to go on. "Well…um…I took a pregnancy test yesterday," she murmured. She pushed her hair out of her face nervously.**_

"**_And?" Andros asked._**

_**Karone lifted her head and looked at her brother. "Andros, I'm pregnant," she informed. Andros looked at Zhane and before either of them could react, Andros reeled his fist back and punched the former Silver Ranger in the face. Zhane hit the floor. "ANDROS!" Karone shouted at her brother. She grabbed his arm in shock.**_

"**_Damn it Zhane! She's sixteen!" He snapped._**

_**Zhane wiped the blood from his lip and stood up from the floor. "It's not like I forced her, Andros," he answered. Andros glared at Zhane and he pulled his arm from Karone's grasp.**_

"**_I didn't want this for her! She hasn't gotten the chance to live!" Andros hissed._**

"**_You think I don't know that?" Zhane answered._**

"**_YOU RUINED HER FUTURE!"_**

"**_I RUINED NOTHING!"_**

_**Karone grabbed onto Andros again before he could attack Zhane. "STOP!" She shouted. Ashley came in and saw Zhane's bruised jaw and bleeding lip.**_

"**_Okay, apparently I missed something," she commented._**

"**_Let go," Andros snapped._**

_**He freed himself from Karone's grasp. "You stay away from my sister," Andros snapped.**_

"**_Andros, don't," Karone insisted._**

_**She walked over to Zhane and held his arm. Andros glared at Zhane. "You know that Karone needed a chance to live! She's going from being evil to being a mother!" Andros snapped. Ashley walked over and she placed a hand on Andros's shoulder.**_

"**_Andros it's not your place to be scolding them about being parents already," she commented quietly._**

_**Zhane looked at Andros in shock, knowing exactly what Ashley meant. "Talk about hypocrites! You're yelling at me for getting Karone pregnant and you got Ashley pregnant!" He snapped.**_

"**_Don't you turn this around on me!" Andros answered._**

"**_I DID NOTHING WRONG!"_**

"**_YOU DID EVERYTHING WRONG AS ALWAYS!"_**

_**Andros pulled his arm from Ashley's grasp. "You and me, Zhane, from this day forward. You're no longer my friend!" He snapped. He stormed out of the room.**_

"**_ANDROS!" Karone shouted._**

_**Tears fell down her face when the door to the bridge closed.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Karone bit her lip and she looked at Leo after she explained what happened. "Andros and Zhane talk, but only if they really have to. Other than that they hardly speak to each other anymore," she stated.

"Karone…" he trailed off.

Karone shook her head and she wiped the tears from her face. "I ruined my brother's friendship with Zhane…" she murmured. Leo walked over and he hugged her. Karone hugged him back and she let out a small sob.

"It's not your fault," he assured her.

"Why does it feel that way?"

Leo sighed. "It's not your fault," he assured her. Karone cried against him, until she ended up crying herself to sleep. Leo took Karone to her room and he set her down on her bed and he stroked her hair. He kissed her cheek before turning and leaving the room.


	6. Denying the Heart

Chapter 6: Denying the Heart

Karone was sitting on her couch with a book in her hand. She had just spoken with Zhane about Nolan and Gwen. She missed her kids so much that it hurt her when Zhane would bring the twins into view for her to see them. However, after the night before with Leo, she started thinking more about the Red Galaxy Ranger more than ever. She let out a sigh as she turned the page in her book but she looked over at a picture that was sitting on the shelf. It was taken not long after Karone joined the team.

She got up from the couch, setting the book on her coffee table. She picked the picture up and a small smile came across her face. Karone let out a sigh as she set the picture back on the shelf. She sat down and she pushed her hair out of her face. She looked up when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Maya," the person replied.

Karone got up and she pushed the button next to her door, opening it. "Hey," Maya greeted.

"Hey, come in," Karone answered.

Maya came in with a smile. "So, I saw Leo leave your apartment last night," she commented.

"He was helping me put groceries away," Karone answered.

The two friends sat down. "Nothing happened," she added. Maya laughed and she sat back.

"I don't know, Leo's been acting pretty cheerful during the past few weeks," Maya commented.

"Well, he could be moping about," Karone answered.

"True."

Karone sighed and she sat back. "You like him don't you?" Maya asked.

"Who?" Karone asked.

"Leo!"

Karone shook her head. "No I don't," she answered. Maya stared at her.

"You said nothing happened here last night, but do you wish something did?" Maya asked.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A question that you're putting your guard up about."

Karone crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you want something to happen here last night?" She asked.

"No," Karone replied.

"You're lying."

"How would you know that?"

"You've stopped breathing when I said his name."

Karone bit her lip. "It wouldn't matter," she muttered. She got up and she stared at a picture of her and Zhane with the twins in their arms. "I'm with Zhane…" she added.

"That doesn't mean anything," Maya answered.

Karone turned around and looked at her. "Maya I have a boyfriend!" She snapped.

"That still doesn't mean anything. You can be married to Zhane and you'd still want Leo!" Maya answered.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"THAT IS TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Karone bit her lip and she sat down. "You want Leo, I can see it in your face," Maya persisted. Karone sighed and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I can't hurt Zhane," Karone answered.

"If you want to be with Leo why don't you tell Zhane that?"

"Because I don't want my children to be without their dad."

"Zhane would still be part of their lives, he's their father, it's your life he won't be part of."

"I can't."

"You can, you just don't want to."

Karone sighed. "Take a chance on Leo. I think you two would be good together," she commented. Maya got up and left the apartment.

**(The Park)**

Karone walked over into the park and she saw Leo sitting on a hill watching as the sun started to set. She walked up the hill towards him. "Hey, Leo," she called quietly. Leo looked up to see her standing there.

"Oh hey Karone," he answered.

Karone's heart missed a beat when he spoke to her. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She sat down in front of him. "Thank you for being there last night," she murmured. Leo placed his hand over hers.

"I'm always here when you need me," he answered.

Karone smiled before he leaned forward and he kissed her. Karone placed her hand on the back of Leo's neck and she kissed him back. He pushed her back on the ground and he ran his hand along her side. Her free hand reached inside his jean shirt and ran over his stomach and chest, feeling the muscles through the muscle shirt he was wearing. However, after a few minutes, Zhane's image appeared in her head and she pushed him back. "No…no…no…" She told him over and over. Leo stood up.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," he apologized.

Karone stood up. "I just can't Leo, because I'm with Zhane. If we ever went that far…you'll never be able to let me go," she answered.

"But Karone…" he started.

Karone started back down the hill. "LET ME GO LEO!" She shouted. Leo watched her walk back down the hill and he let out a sigh.


	7. Loving You

Chapter 7: Loving You

Karone woke up the next morning and she sat up in her bed, pushing her tangled hair out of her face. She slowly got out of bed and she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She turned the water on and she pulled off her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water wash over her and she let out a sigh. She leaned against the wall of the shower and she closed her eyes as she tilted her head back. "_Let me go Leo!_" She heard herself say. She bit her lip when she saw the heartbroken look on his face when she said that to him appear in her mind.

After awhile, she got out of the shower and got dressed. She brushed her hair out and she pulled it back in a braid. She jumped when her com link went off. She walked over and picked it up. "Karone," she answered. A smile came across her face.

"Hey Karone," the person greeted.

"Andros!"

"Hey how are things on Terra Venture?"  
"Everything's calm so far."

She sat down on the bed. "So tell me, how are Ashley and Lana?" She asked. Andros chuckled.

"They're both doing great. Ashley's already got her addicted to shopping," he replied.

Karone laughed. ""Oh and we're moving next week," he added.

"Moving why are you moving?" She asked.

"Ashley got a job at a fashion agency in LA."

"Oh my gosh! That's great!"

"Yeah, we're both thrilled."

"What about your job at NASADA?"

"I'll be able to continue my studies in LA."

Karone smiled and she sat back against the headboard of her bed. "How are my babies?" She asked.

"They're growing stronger everyday. They look like you," he replied.

Karone bit her lip. "Did you see Zhane?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. Andros was silent for a minute. "Andros you can't keep avoiding him forever," she told him.

"I can and I will," he replied.

"It was my fault just as much as it was his!"

"Karone, I'm not going to argue about this."

"He's your best friend."

"He was my best friend."

"You both are acting like a couple of two year olds!"

Andros was silent for a minute. "I have to go," he muttered.

"Andros, don't do that," she told him.

"I'll talk to you later."

Before Karone could put another word in, he turned off the transmission. Karone threw her com link up against the wall. "DAMN YOU ANDROS! DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRIDE!" She shouted. She looked up when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Leo," the person answered.

Karone sighed. "Come in," she told him. Leo came in.

"You okay? I heard you shouting," he commented.

"Yeah, I just had a fight with my brother."

He walked over and he sat next to her on the bed. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Not unless you know how to turn back time so I could prevent my brother from stop talking to his best friend," she replied.

Leo sighed and watched as she laid back on the bed. "I feel so stuck Leo," she murmured.

"How so?" He asked.

"I mean after this I'm going back to Earth because of my kids…" she started.

He stared at her. "Why do I get this feeling that you don't want to go back?" He asked.

"I do want to go back, because I miss Nolan and Gwen," she replied.

Leo noticed that she didn't say Zhane. "What about Zhane?" He asked. Karone closed her eyes. "Didn't you tell me that you're in love with him?" He asked.

"He gave me two beautiful kids, he showed me how to love, and he's the greatest guy I have ever met," she replied.

"But?"

Karone let out a sigh. "But, I was also sixteen," she murmured. She ran her hand over her stomach. "I thought I was in love, but during the time we met I was Astronema. Last time I checked I was no longer Astronema," she muttered. She closed her eyes and she let out a deep breath. "What we had…it's just…not there anymore," she added.

"It's easy to feel this way when you two have been apart for a long time," he pointed out.

"No I was feeling like this before I left."

Karone sat up and she sat back on her knees and she looked at him. "The magic wasn't there anymore. After Nolan and Gwen were born, it just wasn't there," she added.

"Then why are you staying with him?" He asked.

"Because of my kids Leo. My kids need a mother and a father," she replied.

"Karone…"

"He still acts sweet, but it was like he felt like he _has_ to be sweet. I don't want him acting sweet because he feels he has to be."

"What do you want though?"

Karone looked at the bed and she said her answer so quietly that he couldn't hear her. "What?" He asked. He lifted her chin up so he could look at her.

"I want you," she replied.

Leo just stared at her for a second, trying to let her words sink in. Karone leaned forward and she kissed him. She placed her hand on his face and Leo kissed her back, letting his hand run up and down her back. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. She laid back against the pillows and she grabbed the front of his jean shirt and pulled it off. She ran her hands over his muscled back and went over his shoulders and down his arms. Leo pulled back from the kiss and he kissed along her neck and shoulder. Feeling her soft skin against his lips felt like heaven. He was on cloud nine, he was with the girl that meant the most to him.

Karone closed her eyes and bit her lip when he kissed her neck and shoulder, like a trail of firing leaving a trail. She jumped when his hand moved over her side and over her stomach. She gasped when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Maya," the person replied.

"Hang on a minute!" Karone answered.

She grabbed Leo's shirt from the floor and handed it back to him. She bit her lip and kissed Leo's cheek before going to let Maya in. Leo pulled on his shirt and he followed her.


	8. Lies

Chapter 8: Lies

A few days later, Karone was starting to regret what she was doing. She sat on a picnic table with her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm going out of my mind," she muttered. She pushed her hair out of her face. "How could I do this to Zhane? I don't even want to break up with him," She murmured.

"Karone," Leo called.

Karone looked over her shoulder and stood up. "Hey, Leo," she greeted. Leo stopped when he heard a certain tone in her voice.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Leo…we need to talk," she replied.

"Ok."

Leo sat down next to her. "Leo…this can't happen," she informed. He gave her a quizzical look. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her hands together, trying to get the words out. "I'm in love with Zhane, Leo. This can't happen," she insisted. Leo stared at her. "We need to go our own ways," she added.

"Karone…" he started.

Karone stood up. "Zhane called me again last night," she informed. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"And?" He asked.

"He proposed to me again."

Leo suddenly felt sick. "I'm marrying Zhane," she informed.

"You don't love him," he insisted.

"He and I had two kids together!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means everything!"

Leo stood up and he grabbed Karone's arms. "Leo, just let me go," she insisted. She pushed him back and she stared at the morpher on her wrist, not wanting to look at him. She let out a heavy sigh. To her relief their morphers went off. "Let's go," she told him.

"GO GALACTIC!" They shouted.

**(Battlefield)**

Karone cried out in pain when the monster hit her in the chest. "KARONE!" Leo shouted. The sting wingers kept him from going after her. "KARONE!" He shouted. Karone looked up and she saw her saber not so far from her. When she went to grab it, Trakeena stepped on her wrist.

"I'll take that," she laughed.

"NO!" Karone shouted.

"KARONE!" Leo shouted again.

Karone stood up and she fought Trakeena to get her Quasar Saber back. "KARONE NO!" Leo shouted when he saw a blast aiming at her. Karone cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. "KARONE!" He called. Leo fought off the rest of the Stingwingers and he raised his saber, hitting Trakeena's arm, making her drop the saber. "Maya take this!" He instructed. Maya took the saber and Leo picked Karone up.

**(Infirmary)**

"Is she okay Alpha?" Leo asked worriedly. Alpha ran a scanner over Karone's prone form.

"The blast to her back has injured her badly," Alpha replied.

"But will she be okay?" Maya asked.

"In time she'll heal," Alpha replied.

Leo felt anger pulse through his veins and he punched the nearest wall. "Leo," Mike started.

"Mike don't start with me!" Leo snapped.

"Alpha said she'll be fine."

"Just leave me alone!"

Leo stormed by Mike and he left.

**(The Park)**

Leo sat on the picnic table and he let out a sigh. "Well, it's not everyday I see Leo almost rip Mike's head off his shoulders," Maya commented, sitting next to him.

"Maya, just go away," he muttered.

"Karone's going to be fine."

"It's not just about Karone being injured."

"Then what is it?"

"She said that Zhane called her last night."

Maya sat back against her hands. "Oh…yeah…I heard the conversation," she answered.

"So you know that Karone's marrying Zhane?" He asked.

Maya looked at him. "She is?" She asked.

"You just said…" he started.

"I heard the conversation, but Karone told Zhane no."

Leo sat there in shock. "Karone told him she's still not ready to get married," she added.

"She lied to me…why would she lie to me?" He asked.

Maya ran her fingers through her hair. "Why do you think she lied to you?" She asked. Leo put his head in his hands.

"She's trying to get rid of me," he muttered.

Maya placed her hand on his shoulder, but the Red Galaxy Ranger stood up. "I'm in love with her Maya! I love her so much it hurts!" He told her.

"Have you told her that?" She asked.

"Of course I have! But she pushes me away because she thinks that if she broke up with Zhane she'll never see her kids again."

"Think about it, Leo! Nolan and Gwen are her children. Of course she'd be afraid she would never see them again. She's here and Zhane's on Earth with them."

Leo sat down on the ground and he let out a sigh. "First Kendrix and now Karone…how is it that every girl I fall in love with either dies or pushes me away?" He asked. Maya bit her lip as she walked over and she kneeled in front of him.

"Fate can play mean tricks on us," she replied.

Leo let out a heavy sigh and he stared at the ground. "I love her…I know I shouldn't but I do, I'm head over heels in love with Karone. I don't care about her past as Astronema, the fact that she has two kids. I just want her!" He explained. Maya bit her lip and stared at the ground, not sure what to say.


	9. Can't or Won't

Chapter 9: Can't or Won't

Karone's wound had healed on her back, but her heart still needed mending. She wanted Leo, but she chose to stay with Zhane because of the twins.

One day, Karone was playing in the park with the kids when Leo came up. "LEO!" The kids shouted. Karone picked up the ball they were playing with and watched as the children trampled over Leo. Karone bit her lip and she set the ball down on the table, watching as Leo played with the children for a little while before sending them with their parents. He stood up from the ground and he walked over to Karone.

"We need to talk," he informed.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Karone went to walk away when Leo grabbed her arm. "Karone…" he started.

"Leo! This can't happen," she answered.

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "You lied to me," he told her. She pulled her hair back.

"How did I lie to you?" She asked.

"You told me you accepted Zhane's proposal."

Karone shook her head and she started to walk away. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!?" He shouted. Karone stopped when she was halfway out of the park. "Why?" He repeated. Karone swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I can't love you," she replied.

"You can't love me or you won't?"

"I can't."

She started walking away again when Leo ran after her and he grabbed her arm. "Karone, please," he insisted. Karone pulled her hand from his grasp.

"It's over, Leo," she answered.

"I'm not going to let you go."

"But you have to."

"You don't love him."

"I had two kids with him."

"What was all that bullshit you told me huh? All that shit about you used to loving him and then you don't!"

Karone closed her eyes. "Leo, just let me go, please," she murmured. She then walked down the hill and towards her house. Leo stood there and watched her go.

**(Karone's Quarters)**

Karone was laying on her bed, drawing circles on the blanket with her finger. She closed her eyes and she let out a sigh. "What do I do now?" She murmured. She hated herself for leading Leo on like she did. She hated the fact that she cheated on Zhane. She buried her head into her pillow and she cried.

**(Three Days Later)**

Leo was walking around when he saw Maya. "Hey, Maya, have you seen Karone?" He asked.

"She left for Earth yesterday," she replied.

"What?"

"She wanted to see her kids."

"Did she say when she'll be back?"

"No."

Maya walked away afterwards.

**(Earth)**

Karone smiled when Gwen pulled on her shirt. "You two are getting so big," she cooed. Gwen gurgled and she started bouncing. "Zhane, you've done a great job," she commented.

"Yeah, well, Ashley's helped," Zhane answered.

"Well our babies are alive at least."

"Hey, I've been a good dad to these twins."

"And I'm very thankful."

Zhane went to kiss her when she turned her head away. "What?" He asked. She shook her head. "Okay, you've been acting funny since you got home," he commented. Zhane held onto Nolan.

"Sorry, Zhane, it's been a rough couple of days," she answered.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, no that's okay."

She sighed and she looked down at Gwen. "Is there someone else?" Zhane asked.

"No, no of course not," she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Zhane smiled and he kissed her cheek.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Leo was working on a few things when he heard the door open. He looked up and Karone came in. "Well, surprised to see you back," he commented. Karone sighed.

"I won't let my team down," she answered.

Leo stood up and he grabbed Karone's arms. Karone kept her head lowered. "Karone…" he started.

"Leo…don't okay…just don't," she answered.

She walked out of his grasp and she went back to work.


	10. End of it All

Chapter 10: End of it All

Karone watched in horror when the explosion took not only Trakeena, but Leo too. "LEO!" She shouted. Her heart snapped in two and she slowly fell to her knees. "No…" she muttered with tears falling down her face. "He died protecting the colony," she said sadly. Maya placed her hands on Karone's shoulders.

"Karone look!" Maya gasped.

Karone looked up and she saw Leo standing up from the rubble. "He's alive!" She exclaimed. Leo smiled weakly and hugged Karone when she reached him. "I'm so glad you're okay," she murmured.

"You're not the only one," he answered.

Just then, Terra Venture started to collapse. "We have to get out of here," he insisted. They nodded and they abandoned Terra Venture, going back to Miranoi.

**(Miranoi)**

Karone bit her lip as she walked up to the stones with her friends and she put the Quasar Saber back into the stone. She looked down at herself to see that she was back in her normal clothes. Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We did it," he commented. She nodded with a smile. She looked up when a bright light appeared in front of them. They saw someone walking out and they stood there in shock.

"Kendrix!" Maya gasped.

Maya ran over and hugged the former Pink Ranger. Karone stood there with a smile as the other Rangers welcomed Kendrix back. Kendrix smiled and she looked over at Karone. "Hey, thanks," she told her. Karone smiled.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she answered.

Kendrix smiled and she hugged Karone.

Later that night, Karone was sitting out on a hill, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "What are you thinking about?" Leo asked. He walked over and he sat next to her. Karone smiled slightly and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That I'll be going back to Earth soon," she replied.

Leo's smile faded and he stared at the ground. "You don't have to you know," he commented.

"Leo, you know that I have to," she answered.

"Why? Why do you have to leave?"

"Because of my kids."

She sighed as she drew her knees up to her chest. "I promised Zhane…" she started.

"Zhane," he muttered.

Karone closed her eyes. "Leo, don't do that," she answered. Leo stood up.

"Do you still love the guy?" He asked.

She stayed silent. "Well do you?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore," she replied.

She stood up and she looked at Leo. "Nolan and Gwen need both of their parents," she added. Leo stood there listening to her. "I don't know who I love anymore," she murmured. She wiped the tears that were on her face away and she turned to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Karone…" he started.

He had her look at him, before he could say anything he heard the sound of a ship flying over head. Karone looked up. "I know that ship…" she trailed off. She let his hand go and she ran down the hill.

She ran to the landing site and she saw Zhane getting off the ship. "Zhane! What are you doing here?" She asked. She ran over and hugged him. Zhae smiled as he hugged her back, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Came to see you of course. I heard you guys could use a little more help since Trakeena trashed Terra Venture," he commented.

"We could use some more help," Leo answered walking up.

"You must be Leo. I heard a lot about you."

Leo nodded and he shook Zhane's hand. "So were you taking care of Karone for me?" He asked wrapping his arm around Karone. Leo looked at Karone before answering.

"Yea, real good care of her," Leo replied.

Karone smiled slightly. "Hey, Karone, Nolan and Gwen want to see you," Zhane informed.

"You brought the babies!" She gasped.

"Yep."

Karone ran out of Zhane's arms and onto the ship. Leo cleared his throat and Zhane looked over at him. "Hey, thanks for helping Karone get over the whole Astronema thing too," he added. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"All I did was watch as she fought her evil self," Leo answered.

"She's done nothing but compliment you," Zhane pointed out.

Leo smiled slightly and he watched as Karone came off the ship with the babies in her arms. "They have gotten so big," she commented. Zhane smiled.

"Yep," he answered.

Leo suddenly felt his heart break in two when Zhane kissed Karone's cheek and took baby Nolan into his arms. "I'll see you later," he informed. He turned and walked away.

**(Two Days Later)**

Everyone was in the new club when Zhane had everyone stop. "Okay, everyone, listen up," he called. The former Galaxy Rangers looked up as Zhane held onto Karone's hand. "Hopefully you all know what Karone and I have been through to get this far," he started. Karone bit her lip slightly and she looked at Zhane. "Okay, I know I've asked you like four times now, but each time you tell me you weren't ready. It's been almost four months. What do you say?" He asked. He held up a box and revealed the ring inside. "Will you marry me Karone?" He asked. Karone bit her lip and she looked over and saw Leo leave. She let out a deep breath and she looked at Zhane.

"Yes…" she replied.

She felt her own heart shatter and Zhane placed the ring on her hand with a smile. She forced herself to smile as the others congratulated her.

Leo was sitting out by a river throwing rocks into the water. "Leo," Karone called. Leo looked up and he stood up form the ground.

"I guess congratulations are in order," he commented.

She bit her lip. "You don't love him," he told her.

"You tell me that often, but…" she trailed off.

"It's the truth! If you don't love him why the hell are you marrying him?"

"You haven't given me any other reason why I shouldn't."

Leo grabbed her arms. "I love you Karone!" He exclaimed. She stared at the ground, not wanting to face him. "You look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me," he told her. Karone lifted her head and she looked up into his eyes. Her knees went weak and he heart was thumping hard against her chest.

"I love you…" she trailed off.

She bit her lip and she pulled back. "But I just can't be with you," she added. Then she ran off.


	11. Yet Another Proposal

Chapter 12: Yet Another Proposal

Karone sighed as she came home from work and she pulled her hair out of the clip it was in. "Hey," Leo called. Karone looked up with a smile.

"Hey," she answered.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"Rough and long."

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her gently. When he pulled back, Karone smiled. "Well that just made me happy," she commented.

"That was the plan," he answered.

Karone smiled and she kissed him again before sitting down on the couch. "Hungry?" He asked.

"No, just exhausted," she replied.

Leo covered her with the blanket that was on the back of the couch. "Sweet dreams," he commented. He kissed her neck before leaving her alone to sleep. Karone sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she saw that the whole apartment was dark. "Leo?" She called. She sat up and she looked at the note on the coffee table.

_Karone,_

_Meet me outside. I have a surprise for you._

_Leo_

Karone got up and she pulled on her boots. She pulled her hair back in a half-ponytail and she went outside.

When she went outside, she found rose petals covering the ground. "Leo?" She called. She followed the trail and it was leading on the roof of the apartment complex. She came to the roof and she saw Leo standing there. "Leo…what's going on?" She asked. Leo cleared his throat.

"With work and everything, I made sure you weren't bothered with anything else. Speaking this week is Zhane's week to have the twins," he commented.

Karone watched as Leo pulled a box from his pocket and he slowly got down on one knee in front of her. "We've been together for two years now…and I love you more than anything in this universe. Karone…will you marry me?" He asked. Karone felt tears press against her eyes and she placed her hands over her mouth in shock. Leo just stayed where he was, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she replied.

"Really? You will?"

"Yes I will."

Leo placed the ring on her shaking hand before standing up, picking her up in his arms, and spinning her around. Karone buried her head into his shoulder and tears fell down her face. Leo held onto her and closed his eyes, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the universe. He pulled back slightly and he kissed her deeply. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him back.

**(Next Day)**

Karone woke up in Leo's arms and a smile came across her face. She ran her hand along his arm and she saw the sun's rays bounce of her ring. A smile came across her face as she looked at the ring and she looked at the peaceful look on Leo's sleeping face. She slowly got up from bed and she went into the bathroom.

Leo woke up to the sound of the shower running and a smile came across his face. He pulled back the blankets and headed into the bathroom.

Karone heard the bathroom door open and close. She turned around when he got into the shower with her. "You sneak," she commented.

"Can't a guy have fun?" He asked.

Karone laughed before placing her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Leo kissed her back, pulling her close to him. She pulled back and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you," She murmured. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you too," he answered.


	12. Night Together

Chapter 13: Night Together

Karone sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She twisted her engagement ring around on her finger and leaned against the wall. "Karone? You coming?" Leo called.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," she answered.

Karone looked at herself in the mirror. She reached behind and did the zipper up on her dress. She walked downstairs and saw Leo standing there waiting for her. "You look gorgeous," he commented. Karone smiled slightly.

"Thanks, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep."

****

(Club)

Karone twisted her ring some more and Leo stared at her. "You okay?" He asked. She snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, just thinking."

Leo reached out and held her hand. "Just a couple of months," he murmured. Karone smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm just a little nervous," she answered.

"Hey, trust me, I am too."

Karone smiled and he laced his fingers with hers. "Okay, how did you know that you loved me?" Karone asked.

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Would be nice."

Leo smiled and took a sip of the wine in front of him. "Would have to be when I first met you," he admitted. Karone sighed.

"I was being serious," she told him.

"So was I."

Karone looked at her engagement ring. "Okay, your turn, when did you know you loved me?" He asked. Karone smiled as she thought about it.

"That day in the park…when Maya and I sprayed you guys with the hose," she replied.

Leo smiled and kissed her knuckles. "So, you ready for this?" He asked. She glanced at him with a small smile.

"Now I am," she replied.

She sighed. "The reason why I could never say yes to Zhane is not only because I didn't love him like he loved me, but because I always felt like he _had_ to propose to me, that he _had_ to marry me because of Gwen and Nolan," she explained. Leo stared at her and Karone stared at her plate. "I just said yes to him before because I felt like I had no other reason why I shouldn't marry him…" she trailed off. She looked over at him.

"Until Zhane saw that you loved me," he finished.

Karone looked at him and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…" she answered. Leo stroked her face.

"Karone, you've always made your own decisions. No one ever made them for you," he told her.

"You're wrong Leo."

She sat back in her chair, letting his hand go. "All my life, I've always had someone making decisions for me. They told me what to do, I never had any choices. I was Dark Specter's servant. Then I saw Zhane…" she trailed off. She smiled at the memory.

"You met him while you were Astronema," he commented.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, he saved me…" she answered. She swirled her drink around in her cup. "He and I tried to date while we were still enemies," she commented.

"I bet that turned out really well," he answered.

She shook her head and explained to him what happened. Leo smiled. "Well there's a story you can tell Gwen and Nolan when they're older," he commented. Karone sighed.

"Will they still love me when we tell them the truth? That I was once this evil person? Will they still love me?" She asked.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" He asked.

Karone bit her lip and twisted her ring around on her finger. "I'm scared that once they find out who I once was that they'll hate me," she replied.

"Oh…Karone…" he trailed off.

He got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of her, holding her hands. "You are their mother. To them you will be the greatest person in the world. You've made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes," he told her.

"I've killed so many people, wrecked so many homes including my own," she answered.

"You're not Astronema, you're Karone."

He stroked her face. "Andros killed Astronema two years ago," he added. Karone smiled slightly. "He killed her, she's dead and gone," he murmured. Karone placed her hands on his face and kissed him.

****

(Back at the House)

Karone giggled as Leo had her sit down. Leo turned the CD player on and sat next to her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just trying to spoil you," he replied.

Karone smiled and Leo had her sit up so he could sit behind her. Karone leaned back against his chest and sighed when he rubbed her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Leo smiled and continued with his ministrations. Karone bit her lip when he kissed her neck running his hand down her arm and along her side. She tilted her head to one side, giving him more access to her neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist, running his hand over her stomach as he nipped at the sensitive part of her neck. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck. She lifted her head up and kissed him. Leo kissed her back, but then Karone pulled back, getting up from the couch. "Come on," she told him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to their room.

Once they were in the room, Karone smiled slightly as she reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair. She got closer to Leo and undid the buttons on his shirt. Leo smiled slightly and reached for the zipper of her dress. Karone slid the shirt off his shoulders and slid her hands along his muscled chest and stomach. Leo leaned forward and kissed her shoulder while pulling the straps off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his back, closing her eyes. He picked her up and set her down on the bed, while pulling the dress down to her hips. He kissed her throat, her collarbone, and kissed down her chest to her stomach. Karone arched her back slightly, running her fingers through his hair. Leo pulled off the rest of her dress, throwing it on the floor. Karone pulled him back up and kissed him again. She reached for his pants and undid his belt. She got rid of the pants, leaving him in his boxers. Leo smiled slightly as he stroked her cheek before sitting up and pulling her up with him. Karone smiled as she sat in his lap, her forehead pressed against his. "Don't you ask me if I'm sure about this, because this isn't the first time we've done this together," she commented. Leo ran his hand along her back.

"Wasn't going to," he answered.

Leo's lips brushed against Karone's in the softest kiss they had shared yet. He pulled back and kissed down her neck. Karone closed her eyes and Leo pushed her back on the bed. He positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her. Karone gasped and bit her lip when the pleasure mounted between them. They started grinding into each other and she lightly ran her nails along his back. Their hands explored each other's bodies, slowly, teasingly and caressingly. "Leo please…" she whimpered against his shoulder. Leo moved a little faster and Karone wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer. Leo and Karone soon came to their climaxes and Karone felt like she had shattered in the most pleasurable way imaginable. Leo collapsed on top of her, but then he rolled off to the side so he wouldn't crush her. Karone cuddled up to his side and Leo wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much, Leo," she murmured. Leo buried his face into her floral smelling hair.

"I love you too Karone. More than you'll ever know," he answered.

Karone smiled as she placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. Leo fell asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
